Seth's Saga
by Warlady
Summary: Saori has a chance to do things right (for once) and her saints had a new opportunity to live again. Long story that will combine adventure/humor/and some love from time to time. I will contain some yaoi, and hetero too (not explicit material of course)


**Chapter one**

**Author's Notes:**

The series "Saint Seiya" and all its characters are property of Masami Kurumada and all companies that one way or another have received permits and concessions of Mr. Kurumada. This fanfiction has been written simply to be enjoyed by me and all those who wish to read. I am not earning or expect to earn any monetary or in-kind compensation for it.

Please take in consideration that, since in my country only were aired the anime series to Poseidon's saga, the saga of Hades and the Lost Canvas OVA, I limited myself to these as background. For simplicity and because I do not like Saint Seiya Omega, this fanfic is completely AU (Alternate Universe), as far as time line and plot is concerned. Also, the use of original characters obeys mostly to support the storyline, and the starring roles will remain on characters created by Kurumada.

**Warning:**

Use of profanity, sexual situations and references to possible non-graphical description of erotic sex, both heterosexual and homosexual (yaoi). In regard to the sensitive rating system used by I will not include spicy parts of the sexual intercourse. Maybe I will post a full account on a website that allows such.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**The Goddesses' business **

Kido's Manor was silent and grim that night. The holy war was over, Hades had finally been defeated. Athena was in the large study that had once belonged to his grandfather. The goddess, whom so many mortals had died for, was sitting on a sofa, under the dim light of a lamp, a bottle of liquor in her hand.

She just had returned from the hospital, where bronze saints full of wounds, fractures, bruises and exhaustion remained being treated by doctors. Many of the doctors had said that being still alive with such wounds and the massive loss of blood was a miracle. However, despite their condition, they would not permit to be attended until they knew what had become of Seiya.

"We did everything possible, he responded to resuscitation procedures, but he fell into a coma. He might never wake up, but if he does, his brain will be damaged to the point of being little more than a vegetable" one of the most experienced doctors told to Saori and Seiya's friends the terrible news.

All bronze saints were crying, even Ikki was shedding silent tears, while he held his brother, who was about to faint.

Saori just stood in silence, expressionless. Her face looked like the one of her statue in the shrine. "Doctor, please keep me informed. And you are free from your obligations with me or the sanctuary, please go to your rooms and let the physicians take care of you. You don't have to worry; Graude Foundation will address your medical expenses and will provide funds for your future. But, the world has not a way to pay for your sacrifice"

"Fucking bitch!" Ikki shouted furious, "How dare you offer money in exchange for our blood, effort and commitment. You have no heart, you have water in your veins, damn selfish, whore. Seiya bleed to the last drop for you and you don't even cry, as if he were a dog " Ikki could not say anything more because Hyoga held him by his arms, while Shiryu took Shun in arms, because the latter had finally fainted.

Although Hyoga and Shiryu were silent, she could see that they thought the same as Ikki, but never would say it out loud.

"Please, rest," she said, turned around and walked towards the exit.

Since then she had undressed, removing his customary white attire and replacing with the black dress she had worn only once ... at the funeral of his grandfather.

She went into the studio and took the first bottle in the cabinet. It was whiskey. She had never drank alcohol, but she did not care; 'now nothing matters' she thought. The first gulp, taken straight from the bottle, burned her throat and stomach. However, she continued to drink, so that she had swallowed more than one third of the whisky. A single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by many others that soon emerged from her eyes.

"Seiya, did you have to be so loyal? Without you I couldn't have done it. No matter which power ebbs from my being, I am not a goddess, I am not worthy of the loyalty and sacrifice of all of them. I had been told that the previous incarnation was not only this symbol that I am; yes, she was worthy of being called a goddess, she fought at their side"

"Amazing, the goddess Athena inebriated. I would have expected it from Dionysius, even from Zeus himself, but the wise Athena? What would your beloved saints think if they saw you so?" beautiful and mellow voice, however full of sarcasm.

Saori moved so quickly, rising and turning around, that she almost fell. She felt dizzy with alcohol and could barely hold her stance grabbing the back of the sofa. With eyes blurred by tears and alcoholic numbness, she saw a tall, thin woman that was looking at her from the middle of the study. "Who the hell are you? Get out of here and leave me alone, or I'll call security and they will draw you out!"

The woman laughed loudly and approached her. "Gods, girl, you're so drunk. You can't even get up, how do you expect calling someone? Come on, lass, let's take that drunkenness away. Believe me, it's useless trying to drawn the sorrows with alcohol, those bastards have already learned to swim" The woman handed a goblet to Saori.

Saori, surprised, took the cup. Maybe she was too intoxicated, but she could swear the container had materialized out of nowhere in the hands of her interlocutor.

"Drink it, it will help. I need to talk to you, but in your present state you may vomit or fall asleep"

Saori was angry; this had to be a vision, a very annoying one indeed. "No, I want to stay like this, if possible forever!" she threw the cup to the apparition.

The woman lifted her hand. The cup stopped in midair, as well the liquid inside it. "Well, you leave me no choice, child, It will be by force"

Saori felt as if she had been taken by the arms and pinned to the ground, she could not move. With horror he saw as the woman approached with the cup in her hand. Invisible fingers firmly held her chin and opened her mouth, pulling his head back. She could not say anything when the liquid of the goblet was dumped down into her throat. The position of her head let her no choice but to down the liquid in big gulps. It was icy and bubbly, of indefinable flavor, but as delicious as nothing she ever had tasted. When she had finished, the paralysis ended and she let herself fall onto the couch. She was incredibly alert, the stupor of intoxication disappeared as if by magic.

"Well, now that you're back to normal, my child, we have business to discuss"

Saori had forgotten about the unexpected visit. Now she could see her well.

Tall and thin, her skin was pale and beautiful, her intense blue eyes were outlined in black, and her hair was straight and black as a raven's wing. She was wearing bluejeans, a white simple blouse and black boots up to her knees; she looked like an ordinary woman.

However, if Saori's goddess senses were not playing tricks at her, this woman definitely was not an ordinary human. "Isis" she whispered, the word came to her lips automatically.

"I see that although you've not known me in this incarnation, you still remember me, Athena. Yeah, I am Isis, the former guardian of peace on Earth"

The young goddess had a strange feeling of lightness, as if a heavy veil had been lifted and removed from her mind. Dizzying images came to her head, memories of ancient times.

A temple with imposing columns, carved in the purest white marble she had ever seen. Thick incense smoke, sound of rattles and drums. Isis is wearing ceremonial robes and her head is crowned with the solar disk and horns of Hathor, hawk wings complete the design. In the pale and graceful hands she is carrying a long staff whose upper end bears the symbol of the goddess Nike, the Victory. Female and male voices, clear and beautiful, sing, reciting in Greek and ancient Egyptian the diverse names of Isis: "Grand Sorceress", "Great Mother Goddess", "Queen of the Gods", "Fertile force of nature", "Goddess of motherhood and birth"

Saori saw all this as if she were inside the recall. From her point of view the goddess Isis gets close to her and with a smile gives her the staff.

"Athena, young goddess, patroness of war, civilization, wisdom, strategy and justice, Pallas Athena, pure and powerful you are. Receive this staff; from now on your fight is devoted to the protection of humanity. Should they, who I have loved like my children, be protected by your strength, your courage and wisdom. Eons have passed and I leave them to your care, because I'm old and they need someone young like you. Nevertheless, Athena, if you ever need me, I will return to give you my hand and fight beside you"

Saori heard herself saying "I receive this mission and responsibility from your hands, mighty Isis, and with honor and pride I will serve justice and I will protect mankind. I, Athena, I will be also goddess of Hope."

Suddenly the memories disappeared and Saori found herself back in her studio, Isis was standing before her. The young goddess blushed, and embarrassed she lowered her gaze. "I have kept my promise poorly, haven't I? I am such a great goddess, who leaves her responsibilities in the hands of mortals. Most of those poor humans are almost children, and the others have not even reached their full maturity. How the fuck did this happen?"

Isis laughed softly at the obscenity uttered by Athena, who at the time was just a girl of thirteen. "Well, looks like you're finally regaining some of your natural temperament"

She blushed even more, if that was possible. "I'm not supposed to talk like that, do I?"

"Well, when I first met Athena she used to fight hand to hand with the other gods. Her cry of battle was famous. Not even Ares could win her, nor with spear neither with sword; and she was known for swearing more than Poseidon himself. "

Saori eyes widened. How much was there to know about her divine alter ego that she had not yet discovered? But why Isis appeared until now? "You know, your help could have avoided this critical result. Twelve dead golden saints, the silver ones almost the same, the most loyal of my saints on the verge of death and the survivors would want to see me burnt by a bonfire. Not to mention, of course, that the shrine is a ruin"

"Hades is destroyed and you and your saints did it. Certainly I can't stop thinking about so many young men who lost their lives. Do not think I'm not aware of that. I'm here, mostly because of them and their sacrifice. However, I also think you're helpless and although I can't be sure of that, there's something in the future that could jeopardize humanity"

The older goddess sat next to Saori. "Bearing in mind all this, Athena, I offer you the opportunity to restore the lives of those who were faithful and sacrificed everything to save humankind. It's the least I can do for them, a second chance at life. Yet , I'll be honest, who can bring them back and even give them new bodies, will ask them if they want to go back to their former status as saints or if they want to do something else with their lives. Would you agree?"

Saori's face lit up in joy. "Of course I agree! Nothing could make me happier!" Suddenly her expression darkened "What about Seiya? He is not dead, and the doctor said ..."

"Don't be afraid, at this moment, someone is taking care of him. He will return healthy and in perfect condition. Yet he will not want to do anything but remain a saint of bronze, he cares too much for you. Then I have a special assignment, which fits his desires of protecting you. But you have to trust my decision, as his place will be at your side, on a journey that you should take with me. "

"Where are we going?"

"To Egypt, to my temple, where you will meet again with the Athena you once were. It will be tough, no doubt, and you will go through many things that will help your body to be as strong as your inner power is. Your Saints will not recognize you when you return. You will face a workout that will compare to that of a golden saint ... even a little beyond"

The young goddess hesitated. She had never done heavy exercise, not to mention training in combat. Being the sole heir of a millionaire emporium, she had been spoiled and accustomed to everything done as she wanted, when she wanted.

She breathed deeply and thought about everything that her saints had to go through, since she was just a baby, during his time as an insufferable brat, to the clashes with rival gods. If only she could do more than just sit down, while they try to save her. "I will do it. When do we leave?"

"You have a week to put your things in order. You will have time to say goodbye to your saints. Now you must rest, tomorrow will be a busy day. I will be here early to help you with the arrangements"

Saori could'n help it, she embraced the ancient goddess, putting in that gesture all those feelings that filled her: gratitude, love, joy, relief and other so confusing as to be beyond description.

Finally, when Saori let Isis go, she had shed some tear, those were tears of happiness. Suddenly, a doubt came to her mind. "How could you get past security?"

"Let's say some priestesses of Bastet entertained those men"

"Bastet?"

"The Egyptian goddess. It's the one with body of woman and head of cat. Let's say her priestesses know how to celebrate, you know, music, dancing, wine and food. They are also prone to celebrate fertility, if I am free to say it, your security men are going to awake far sooo tired "

Isis laughed aloud, and Saori laughed as well, something she had not done in a long time.

TBC


End file.
